


Tak jde čas v Mordoru

by Melkora



Series: Pohádka o veliteli Gurzumovi a jeho vězenkyni [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barad-dur, Female Melkor - Freeform, Gen, Humor, The eye os Sauron, Undercover Melkor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Valar ani netuší, jak šeredně se mýlili, když se domnívali, že Velkou Temnotu zastaví něco tak směšně nepatrného, jako Dveře noci. Jednoho krásného dne, když už ji to ve vnější prázdnotě přestalo bavit, se prostě sebrala a napochodovala přímo do Mordoru. Ne všichni byli ovšem z jejího návratu tak nadšeni, jak možná doufala...





	Tak jde čas v Mordoru

Velké Oko se líně protáhlo mezi dvěma ostrými špicemi své věže Lugbúrz, kde bylo zavěšeno, aby mělo dobrý výhled a chystalo se obrátit svůj vševidoucí zrak pro změnu zase na opačnou stranu svého království, když v tom zaslechlo rázné bušení na těžká železná vrata strážící vstup na jeho vyhlídkovou terasu. Podrážděně se otřáslo. Návštěvy mívalo zřídka a když přece, obvykle za ním přicházívaly s nějakým problémem. A ono mělo sžíravý pocit, že ani tentokrát se nechystá žádná vyjímka.  
A mělo pravdu! Za vraty už nervózně přešlapoval jeden jeden z jeho nejbližších spolupracovníků a zároveň i jeho tiskový mluvčí zvaný trefně, Sauronova ústa.  
"Buď pozdraven, můj pane!"  
Spustil napřed formálně, po té, co mu Velké Oko otevřelo, dokonce i paty při tom předpisově srazil. Hned na to ale šla veškerá obřadnost rychle stranou.  
"Jde o tu... ehm, no... osobu. internovanou pod... no, však výš, koho myslím."  
Koktal a lezlo to z něj, jak z chlupaté deky. Rozpačitě se při tom potahoval za bradu, která jediná, kromě jeho úst samozřejmě, vyčuhovala zpod jeho masivní přilbice.  
Velké Oko si povzdechlo tak hluboce, až se z toho zvedl průvan.  
"No, tak povídej!"  
Pravilo směrem ke svému služebníkovi v očekávání toho nejhoršího.  
"Co je to tentokrát?"  
A Ústa Sauronova ho nezklamal.  
"Zdá se, že podnítila další vzpouru, pane"  
"Cože?! U nejhlubší temoty! A kdo se zase vzbouřil?"  
Vyhrklo Oko a protočilo svou ohnivou panenku k nebi, jako by doufalo, že na něm najde vyrytu odpověď na všechny své potíže.  
"Skurutští vojáci! Z ležení na Gorgorothu!"  
Informoval Ústa věcně.  
"Požadují omezení používání motivačních pomůcek na pět ran na osobu a den. Dále pak omezení maximální délky bičů na...."  
Nakoukl zběžně do svých poznámek.  
"... půl lokte u velitelů družstev, loket u rotmistrů a u vyšších důstojníků na dva sáhy maximálně."  
"No a?"  
Pokrčilo oko rameny, které si speciálně za tímto účelem zformovalo.  
"Ať si požadují! Co je mi po tom?"  
"Inu, kdyby jen požadovali," namítnul Ústa, "tak by to byla ještě sranda. Jenže oni, pane, i stávkují!"  
A byl odměněn pohledem na to, jak se Velké Oko zřetelně vykulilo.  
"Cože?"  
Vyhrklo, jako o překot. Ústa jen smutně pokýval až se mu z toho přilba zakymácela. Znovu, jako už mnohokrát mu prolétlo hlavou, že tahle vratká třírohá úprava je sice náramě cool, bohužel však nepříliš praktická.  
"Tak, tak, pane!"  
Hlesl nešťastně.  
"Vyvedli všechny elfské zajatce ven na pláň a odmítají jim zkřivit byť jen vlásek, dokud prý jejich požadavky nebudou splněny."  
"Cože?"  
Vyhrklo Oko, dnež už podruhé, až to začalo vypadat, že má vážné problémy se sluchem.  
"Žádné mučení? Žádné zabíjení?"  
Sauronova Ústa jen vytrvale kroutil hlavou.  
"Hm, co s tím jen provedeme?"  
Zamručelo si Oko pod fousy po té, co se mu povedlo krapet nabýt zpět ztracenou rovnováhu a zadumaně se přimhouřilo.  
"Vede je někdo?"  
"No, vlastně ani nevím. "  
Odpověděl Ústa.  
"Přišla s tím za mnou nějaká...", opět zběžně mrkl do poznámek. "... "Dagalůr podle všeho goblinka z kmene Kachních lidí od Velké Západní řeky. To je skoro až u hranice s Gondorem. Taková holčina to byla, jak za groš kudla, ale tvářila se dost zarputile."  
"Tak z Kachního kmene, říkáš?"  
Zamyslelo se Oko.  
"Kachní lidi znám! Vypadají, jakože neumí do pěti počítat, ale když na to přijde, umějí být pěkně nebezpeční. Věděl jsi", prohodilo, jakoby mimochodem, "že odmítají jíst elfí maso? Že prý jim připadá nečisté,nebo co."  
Teď zas byla řada na Ústech Sauronových, aby překvapeně vykulil oči. Naštěstí to pod přilbou nebylo vidět.  
"Elfové, že mají být nečistí?!" Vydechl.  
"V celé Středozemi neznám nic čistšího, než elfy. Vždyť se drhnou třikrát denně! Dokonce to ani není tak dávno, co elfští vězni zahájili hladovku a odmítali ji ukončit, dokud jim do jejich cel nenamontujeme vany. Což jsme mimochodem nakonec museli udělat."  
"Ani mě to nedává smysl", souhlasilo Oko. "Jenže oni si kolem toho vytvořili celou mytologii, která je, mezi námi, taky dost pošahaná. Ale zpět k té holce!"  
Prohlásilo Oko rázně.  
"Co jí dát nějakým obzvlášť výstražným způsobem popravit? Co takhle předhodit ji k sežrání vrrrkovi?"  
"Hmmmm," zavrtěl Ústa odmítavě hlavou.  
"To by bylo velmi nemoudré! Copak pán už zapomněl, že vrrrci ze vzbouřili minulý týden? Vadil jim systém přídělu skřetího masa a velmi důsledně trvali na tom, že se má nahradit elfinou v poměru 4:1. Dalo mi dost práce uhádat to na 3:2 a tohle by je mohlo znova popudit."  
"To jim náhodou taky nakukala ta... "  
Dodal Ústa tichounce, protože si byl dobře vědom, jak moc je Velké Oko citlivé na kritiku všeho co vzejde od té podivné bytosti z katakomb.  
"No dobře!"  
Připustilo Oko.  
"Co tedy navrhuješ?"  
A do Úst Sauronových jakoby v tu ránu vjel nový život.  
"Pokud můžu poníženě navrhnout, můj pane", začal úlisně.  
Pak chobotnici je vždy v třeba useknout především hlavu."  
Velké oko zpozornělo.  
"Popravou té... Dagalůr bychom nezískali vůbec nic. Na její místo by se brzy postavil někdo jiný. Za vším stojí ta... osoba (Ústa se rozhodl, že jí bude říkat takhle), kterou dala vaše výsost internovat pod věží. Skřeti tam za ní tajně lezou a ona jim blbne hlavy. A když už jsme u toho," pokračoval Ústa ve své obžalobě, "tohle rozhodně není první místo, kde dělá problémy. Podle mých spolehlivých informátorů se jistou, ačkoliv pravda, nedlouhou dobu zdržovala i v okolí Orthanku. A povedlo se jí za tu chvilku založit v místní prosperující zbrojovce odbory. Měli bychom se v první řadě zbavit jí."  
Jenže to už Velké Oko snad ani neslyšelo! Ústa jen poděšeně sledovala, jak jeho zornička znenadání vzplála ještě mnohem divočejším a rudějším plamenem, než obvykle.  
"Jak, lezou? Co, lezou?"  
Zařvalo vztekle.  
"Co tam mají co lézt??? Copak jsem ji nedal hlídat? Co, u všech Valar, dělá velitel Gurzum?"  
Chudák Ústa Sauronova v tu ránu ucítil, jak se mu do jeho bledých tváří hrne horká krev. O tom, co dělá velitel Gurzum by s Okem diskutoval jen k smrti nerad. Onehdá byl totiž v katakombách na inspekci a od té doby si pravidelně připomíná, že až tam půjde znova, musí napřed zaklepat.  
Na chvilku se rozhostilo hrobové ticho, které jen občas přerušilo zapraskání ohně. Pak ale Velké Oko zase ubralo na intenzitě a rezignovaně se svěsilo.  
"Víš co?"  
Proneslo nakonec.  
"Tak to s nima nějak vyřeš! Něco jim slib... ty se v těhchhle věceh vyznáš. Konců, od čeho jsi moje Ústa?"  
"Jistě, můj pane!"  
Odvětil Ústa a nehnul při tom ani brvou. Teprve když byl na odchodu, vztekle zavrčel, pochopitelně tak, aby to Velké Oko neslyšelo:  
"Takže stejný výsledek, jako vždycky!"

 

Dole v katakombách si zatím vesele medila temná vězenkyně:  
"Je to už tak dávno, co jsem se vzbouřila proti Ilúvatarovi, že jsem úplně zapomněla, jaká je to bžunda. Kdybych to bývala věděla, předala jsem Sauronovi vládu nad svým královstvím už mnohem dříve."


End file.
